The Child of Light and Dark
by nth0636
Summary: Athena is an orphan who finds herself in Storybooke looking for her father. What happens when she finds out who he is? And what happens when everyone else does? She is kidnapped by a distraught Killian after Emma is sucked into the Sorcerer's magical hat. Athena is forced into a world of magic that she thought only existed in storybooks. Peter/OC. Emma/Killian.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke

Emma opened the large double doors, and suddenly, she was sucked into the Sorcerer's hat. Gold and Killian saw a flash of light, and they both knew what that meant. Emma was gone.

"Nothing personal, dearie. Just business," Gold teased as he walked off, leaving Killian tied to the fence. Killian's anger radiated off of him. He had just lost the person he loved to the crocodile…again.

* * *

Nearby, a small car crossed over the town line. In the driver's seat sat Athena, a blond haired, blue-eyed, 17 year-old girl. No one noticed her pass the town line, and as she looked down to adjust the radio, she looked up just in time to see flash of light coming right at her. She screamed, but the light seemed to pass right through her.

 _That was strange_ , thought Athena. Just as she was thinking that, her car started to make noises, and then it shut off all together.

 _Damn! Stupid car!_ Athena got out of the car and slammed the door to take in her surroundings. From what she could see, she was in the middle of nowhere. Then she saw a sign that read, "Welcome to Storybrooke".

 _Storybrooke? What a funny name for a town._ She took out the map that she got from the orphanage. Mary Lou, her caregiver for 17 years, had given it to her to help her find her father. All she had was an address, and she hoped that was enough. From what she could see, she was not too far from where she needed to be. Maybe someone in this town, Storybrooke, could help her. And she had to get her car fixed. Athena set off on foot to find help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Killian continued to struggle to get free. Suddenly, he saw headlights. Snow, David, Elsa, and Regina hopped out of the car and ran to him. David immediately began to free Killian.

"What happened? Where's Emma?" Snow demanded.

"She's… She's..." Killian could not get the words out; he was too distraught.

"Spit it out, Pirate. Where is Emma?" Regina spat.

"She's gone," Killian replied.

"What do you mean, 'she's gone'?" David inquired.

"I MEAN SHE'S GONE. GOLD TRICKED HER, AND NOW SHE IS STUCK IN THAT BLOODY HAT!"

"Then we get her out!" Snow offered.

"You don't get it, Princess. When Emma was sucked into the hat, her powers were transferred to the next magical source, the crocodile. Only he can release her. And he will never let her out," Killian stated.

"So my Emma is truly gone?" Snow asked as she was tearing up.

"She's gone," David admitted to himself as he wrapped his arms around his wife consolingly. Somehow, as David said it, it made it true. She was really gone. Killian stormed off.

* * *

Athena finally made it into town, and her stomach promptly growled, signaling her hunger. She spotted Granny's Diner and figured she could get help there while satisfying her hunger. She opened the door and walked over to have a seat at the counter.

After sitting for a few moments, a small man approached her, giving her a grumpy look, and said, "That's my seat."

Horrified, Athena promptly moved over a seat and responded, "I'm sorry, sir."

An older woman behind the counter, who Athena could only assume to be Granny, walked over after observing the confrontation. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm just passing through. My car broke down about a mile back, and I walked here looking for a bite to eat and see if anyone could point me to where I can get my car fixed.

Granny looked shocked. Athena wasn't sure why. _This could happen to anyone, and while cars breaking down were inconvenient, they were a pretty normal occurrence._ Athena would soon learn that Storybrooke was anything but normal.

"Just passing through, huh? Well, not many people usually pass through this town. Let me get you something to eat, hun, and I'll call you a tow truck for your car. I also have rooms available upstairs if you need a place to stay for the night, since it is so late." Granny offered.

"Thank you so much! That would be great." Athena pulled out her map as she added, "I'm also looking for this address. I know it's not too far from here, but I honestly don't know where I am because Storybrooke is nowhere on this map."

Granny put on her glasses to view the map, and when she read the address, she gasped, but tried to hide any emotion. "Does that address mean anything to you?"

"Well, I'm an orphan, and I just turned 17, so my orphanage kicked me out, but before I left, my caregiver gave me this map and address, and she said it would lead me to my father. I know he may not want to see me, but I at least want some answers. You don't know who lives there, do you?"

Granny, hiding all recognition, responded, "No dear, I don't think I do. But it is in this town, actually. I think the house is a couple blocks away from here."

"Do you know anything about who lives…"

"I'm afraid that's all I know, dear. Listen, it's late now. Let me get you something to eat and keys to your room. I'll call the tow truck, and you can continue tomorrow. Ok?" Granny immediately cut her off, as a signal to end the conversation.

"Um…sure. Can I just get a hamburger and a Coke?" Athena knew Granny was holding back, but she knew better than to question her further. She would get her answers tomorrow.

"Of course, dear. That'll be right up."

Five minutes later, Athena received her meal and scarfed it down. She was really hungry. Granny soon came back and handed her a pair of keys and informed her that the tow truck was going to get her car. She could go check on the car in the morning. Athena took the keys and headed upstairs to her room.

Twenty minutes later, Regina walked into the diner, and took the same seat that Athena was sitting in twenty minutes earlier. She put her hands on her head and sighed. When Granny walked over, she asked for something strong.

"Rough day, huh?" Granny asked.

"You could say that." Regina kept Emma's situation a secret because she didn't want to worry the town.

"Well, I don't want to do anything to make it worse, but I thought you should know, since you're the mayor and all, that some girl walked in here a little while ago. Apparently her car broke down as she passed the town line. I've never seen her before."

"Great. Something else I have to worry about. What's her name?"

"It's… a… That's funny. I forgot to ask her name."

"She hasn't seen anything, has she?"

"Not that I know of, mam. But she had a map with her, and she's looking for someone in town here. She says it's her father."

"Well, who is it?"

"Don't freak out."

"I'm not going to freak out, Granny. Just tell me."

* * *

Athena woke up the next morning and was ready to go check on her car when she received a knock on the door. She opened it, and there stood a strange woman.

"Hi, my name is Regina Mills and I am the mayor of Storybrooke. May I come in?"

"Um, sure, Mayor Mills."

As Regina walked in, she responded, "Regina is fine." She took a seat on the bed and motioned for Athena to do the same.

Athena took the hint and sat down, stating, "I'm Athena."

Recognition immediately met Regina's face. She had heard this name before. She had heard it from her father before the curse. He said he had always wanted a daughter named Athena. Everything clicked for Regina.

"Nice to meet you, Athena. Granny filled me in on your situation, and I thought I could be of some help finding your father."

Athena wasn't sure if she should trust Regina. Something about her seemed off. She seemed way to happy to help her find her father. However, she put those thoughts aside and figured any help was appreciated.

"Thank you. Do you know who he is? I'm sure as the mayor you are more knowledgeable about your residents."

Regina inwardly smiled, "Oh, I know who he is alright. I'll explain more in the car."

"We're going now?"

"Well, do you want to meet your father or not?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, let's go. Grab your things." Regina stood up and went to leave the room, when she turned back and smiled, "Oh, and welcome to Storybrooke."


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Regina and Athena walked down the stairs into the diner, and Regina chuckled to herself when she saw who had just entered.

"Looks like we won't have to go far," joked Regina.

"I beg your pardon?" Athena was confused.

"Your father just walked in."

"Which one is he?" Athena glanced around the diner, searching each face.

"He's the one who just sat down at the booth in the corner."

Athena's eyes finally rested on the man in the booth. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Of course I'm sure. Come on. Let's go meet him." Regina began to drag Athena over to the booth. Athena struggled to stay farther away.

"I don't know about this, Regina."

"Why not? Haven't you been waiting your whole life for this moment?"

"Of course I have, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know what to say. 'Hi, I'm Athena. I'm your daughter who you gave up and condemned to a life without love and without family'. How do you start that conversation?"

"You pretty much nailed it. You know what your problem is? You care too much about what other people think. You're hurt. Tell him how you feel. What's the worst that can happen?" Regina was genuine at this point. She could see that Athena was hurting, and as much as this little reunion would benefit her, she also cared about Athena. _When did I get so sympathetic?_ "Go. Talk to him."

Athena reluctantly walked over to the booth her father was sitting at. He was alone and drinking a cup of coffee that Granny had just handed him. She stood at the edge of the table but nothing came out of her mouth. She was nervous. The man looked up at her and appeared to be annoyed.

"Can I help you?" He drawled.

"Uh… yes… Um, my name is Athena." His face lit up in recognition. "I'm your daughter."

The man dropped his coffee and it splattered all over the table. Granny rushed over with napkins to clean it up.

"That was quality coffee you spilled." She cleaned up and walked away, muttering obscenities to the man who spilled the coffee. Meanwhile, Athena and the man were staring at each other in awe, neither aware of what to do next. Regina took the opportunity to walk over and bask in her glory.

"Hi, Gold. I see you've met Athena," she teased.

"Hello, Regina," he replied, not taking his eyes off Athena.

"Gold?" Athena asked.

"Mr. Gold. I'm Mr. Gold, and it's great to meet you, Athena," Gold responded. He couldn't believe it. His daughter, who he thought was lost forever, was standing right in front of him. At first, he thought it was another one of Regina's tricks, but as soon as he saw her eyes, he knew that she was his.

* * *

 _Flashback to before the curse:_

 _Belle had gone through hours of labor, but eventually, she gave birth to a baby girl. She held her in her arms._

 _"She's beautiful," Rumpelstiltskin said as he looked on at Belle and the baby._

 _"Yes she is," Belle replied, her eyes never leaving the baby._

 _"What will we call her?"_

 _"Athena. It means wisdom and courage."_

 _"That's a lovely name," he responded. Then, Athena opened her eyes, and they were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They seemed to pierce through him. "Her eyes. They are so blue. Why are they blue?"_

 _"I'm not sure. I heard somewhere that all babies are born with blue eyes, but you're right. They are very blue," Belle responded. She too had been wondering about her eyes._

 _"It doesn't matter. She's healthy and that's all that matters." They smiled, and Rumpelstitskin walked over to embrace Belle and his child. It was the happiest he had ever been in his life._

* * *

Present Day:

Gold brought himself out of his memories and focused on the girl in front of him. She was beautiful, just like her mother, and her eyes were still the bluest of blue.

He gestured to the booth in front of him. He was genuinely happy to see her again and wanted to know everything about her. "You can sit down, if you'd like. I'm sure you have lots of questions." The shock did not wear off, and his brain was still trying to register her presence. When Athena sat down, Gold remembered Regina. "You can go now," he waved her away.

She smiled and pointed to the counter, "I'll just be over there if you need me. Have a nice chat." With that, Regina left. Regina had been thinking about this girl all night. She was the key to getting Emma back. Gold didn't care about anyone. He had just sent Belle away for a trip around the world to get her out of the way, and because he absorbed Emma's powers, he was now twice as powerful. The only person he had to worry about was himself. He had no weaknesses… except her. Suddenly, his daughter appeared out of nowhere, a daughter she didn't even know existed. Regina recalled a conversation she and Gold once had when she was looking for a child to adopt.

* * *

 _"I need a child, Gold, and I need your help," Regina said as she entered Gold's shop._

 _"Well, I'm flattered but uninterested," Gold smartly replied._

 _Regina, knowing what Gold was thinking, "Not like that."_

 _"You wish to adopt?" he asked._

 _"Don't act so surprised."_

 _"Is this something you're ready for?" Gold asked, pain in his eyes._

 _"It's something I need."_

 _"Well it might not be the same thing." Gold recalled how he needed his daughter, Athena, but he was not ready to take on the responsibility of being a parent. He cared about power. There was room for nothing else._

* * *

Regina also recalled approaching Rumpelstiltskin before the curse in his cell at Snow White's castle. The name, "Emma", was written all along his cell, but Regina was drawn to another name written on the walls, "Athena". The pieces were there the whole time. She had so many questions still. _When was she born? Who was the mother? Probably Belle_ , she assumed, _but it could be anyone_. Regina had a feeling she would find out in time. For now, she decided to sit back and relax, drinking a cup of coffee, as everything unraveled before her.

Gold and Athena sat uncomfortably at the booth. Gold was the first to break the silence. "So, where have you been all these years?"

"In the orphanage you left me in," Athena replied with venom. _Where the hell did he think I was?_

"Oh, I see… I guess it's your turn," Gold replied guiltily. _Why do I feel guilty? I did what was best for her._

"Why did you abandon me?" Athena straightforwardly asked.

"It's a bit complicated," he simply responded.

"I have time. No lies. I've been lied to enough."

Gold struggled to find the words. He was done lying too. He could not hide the truth from her. He just hoped she could understand. It was best to tell her now than find out on her own about the true nature of this town and its residents.

* * *

 _Rumpelstiltskin held his child tightly to him. Regina had just given him a deal for the curse. He would have power in this cursed world, perhaps not magic, but at least he would have power. Regina did not know about Athena, and he planned to keep it that way. As much as he cherished his daughter, he did not want to send her to a cursed world that he had little control over. The Charming's planned to send Emma through a magic tree. Little did they know that it was not the only magic tree left. Rumpelstiltskin had managed to locate another magic tree, and he would send Athena through to "give her the best chance."_

 _Just as Rumpelstiltskin placed Athena in the carved tree, Belle burst through the doors angrily._

 _"Rumple, what are you doing?" she cried._

 _"I'm giving our child her best chance."_

 _"What are you talking about, Rumple? We are her best chance! What you are doing is sending her to an unknown world!"_

 _"But the curse…"_

 _"That's what the Savior is for. We have a Savior so that she can one day set us free. We have to believe that," Belle pleaded._

 _"That's not enough for me. I can't protect her in the cursed world. This is the only way." With that, Athena vanished from the Enchanted Forest. Belle fell to her knees in grief. As if that wasn't enough, Rumple approached Belle with tears threatening to fall from his eyes._

 _"You won't remember any of this," he stated._

 _"Rumple, no." Belle tried to stand to run away, but she was not quick enough. With a wave of his hand, Belle's memories were wiped and she collapsed in his arms._

 _"This is for the best, Belle. When you awake, you will feel no pain." Rumple carried Belle to her bed. Then, he transported himself back to his cell in the Charming's castle before anyone knew he was missing._ They are fools to think this cell could contain the Dark One. _Rumple continued to carve Athena's name into the wall, and he cried._

* * *

"So you're telling me that this town, Storybrooke, is magical, and it was created as a result of a curse by the Evil Queen? And all of the residents are fairytale characters from a place called the Enchanted Forest?" Athena asked, sarcasm dripping as her voice raised in anger.

"Yes," Gold replied, hoping she would understand. Athena stared at her father to try and detect the lie, her anger growing as he held to his story. She abruptly stood up and went to storm out of the diner, when Regina got up to try and stop her.

"Athena, wait!" she called.

"What? Are you going along with this lie too? I said I was done with the lies, and I meant it. Now, I will stay if and only if you tell me the real story," Athena declared. The other people in the diner turned her way at the commotion.

Gold tried to reason with her. "This is the truth, Athena. I know it's hard to accept, but if you just…"

"If I just what? If I just believe everything you say wholeheartedly, that everything I have ever known about reality is wrong, and fairytale characters are real? Ok fine. I'll go along with this charade. Regina, who are you supposed to be?" The sarcasm was exuding now.

Regina paused before responding. She knew this was futile. Athena didn't believe. "The Evil Queen."

Athena laughed at this, as her anger continued to grow. "The Evil Queen, huh? Of course you are the Evil Queen. That makes so much sense! Gee, it's a good thing I didn't take an apple from you, huh? Let's see, and who are you supposed to be, Gold? No wait! Let me guess! The beast?" Athena was hysterical now.

Regina was worried now. This had gone too far. In an attempt to weaken the Dark One, she had just ruined this girl's life. She didn't know what to do.

"Actually, I am Rumpelstiltskin." Gold simply responded. He also knew that Athena wasn't going to believe.

"Rumpelstiltskin? The guy that kidnapped children? Well, that's fitting. You care more about other people's children rather than your own. Or am I even your child? Did you kidnap me too?" As angry as she was, she was having fun catching him in his lies that kept growing. _He might as well be Pinocchio with all these lies._

"No, Athena! You really are my daughter, I swear. I had to send you through the portal to give you your best chance."

"My best chance of what? Never having a family? Never knowing the love of a parent? Is that my best chance?"

"It was better than living in a cursed reality! Who knows what would have happened?"

Athena was done. Any humor was gone. "You know what? I was willing to come here to meet you, and all I wanted was the truth! That's all I wanted! I didn't want you to take me back or even money. I just wanted to know why I was given the short stick in life, and you couldn't even give me that. I am owed an explanation, and you can't even give me that. Don't worry, once my car is fixed, I'm leaving this place so you never have to deal with me again." Athena made her way towards the door, and before she exited, she said, "I hate you." With that last remark that cut Gold in his black heart, she ran off.

"Athena, wait!" Regina yelled, but it was useless. She was gone, again, and Gold just sat there, staring at where Athena had been sitting. Gone in an instant.

"Congratulations, Regina. I hope you got what you wanted," Gold remarked, before he stood up to leave. Regina glanced around the diner at all of the people staring at her. _What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

Athena ran from the diner in tears. She ran as far away as she could with no clue as to where she was running to. She ran past Mr. Gold's pawnshop, and it made her more upset. As she approached the docks, she collapsed on a bench in tears. She stared out at the water for a long while. Suddenly, a man approached and sat down next to her.

"Mind if I join you, lass?" the man asked as he pulled out a flask. Athena noticed he was already extremely intoxicated. This man had a British accent and was dressed in all black leather. She admitted he was attractive, but definitely not her type. He also looked to be in his thirties, which meant he was way too old for her. While intoxicated, the man did not appear to be a threat, so Athena nodded her head. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Rum? It helps take the pain away," the man proposed. He was slurring his words a bit.

"I'm seventeen," Athena responded.

"Age is but a number, lass. A sip won't kill you."

Athena conceded and took the flask from him. She held her breath as she took a swig of the rum. She immediately started coughing from the disgusting taste.

"I suppose it is an acquired taste. I'm Killian, by the way."

"Athena."

"Well, Athena, I know what ails me, and it also means I can spot a fellow miserable individual from a mile away," he stated, hoping to hear her story. He had never seen this girl before, and he didn't think she lived here.

"It's kind of a long story. I'll try to shorten it. See, I'm an orphan, and I came here to find my dad. The problem wasn't finding him. That didn't take long. The problem is that he lied to me about why he gave me up. I deserve to know the truth. I've been alone my whole life, and I just want to know why." Athena was surprised at how easily she was able to talk to this stranger. She figured he probably wouldn't remember any of it anyway since he was so drunk.

Killian was intrigued. _Her father lives in Storybrook? Interesting._ "So what was this big lie your father told?"

"He said that this town is the result of a curse by the Evil Queen, and all of the people in this town are fairytale characters from a land called the Enchanted Forest."

"I take it by your tone that you don't believe him."

As if stating the obvious, Athena replied, "Well, of course I don't believe him! Fairytales are not real."

 _So she doesn't know? Interesting._ Killian continued to play dumb and sympathize with Athena. "Of course." He really just wanted to know who her father was. He had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew; he just wanted her to admit it. "And who did your father claim to be in this 'fairytale world'?"

"Rumpelstiltskin," she responded. Killian balled up his fist to try and control his anger at the mention of the name. "But here, he calls himself Mr. Gold." She noticed Killian's attempt at controlling himself. "Are you alright?"

Killian finally relaxed and smiled as a dark thought entered his mind. "You want to know why I have been drinking rum since last night?" He didn't bother to wait for a response. "The woman I love was taken from me. Do you know what it is like to know that you may never see the woman you love again?" Killian's anger built up again.

"Um… no. Did she die?" Athena didn't know what to say to him.

Killian had enough. "No! She did not die! She was taken from me by your father!" He stood up now. "Your father is the dark one and he wanted to get rid of her so he could have more power, and now she's stuck in a magic hat!"

 _Wow, this man is actually crazy,_ Athena thought. She slowly stood up, ready to get away from this man, when she saw a glint in the sunlight. Looking for its source, her eyes finally rested on Killian's hand, or lack of it. In its place was a silver hook that she had not seen before. She froze. She only knew of one person with a hook for a hand. She couldn't believe it, but now she wasn't sure what she believed. Athena was scared. She hesitantly took a few steps back.

"Oh no, you don't, lass," Killian smirked as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. She could smell the rum on his breath, and it was overwhelming her senses. His hook slowly moved its way to her neck, as his other arm snaked around her waist. She looked into his eyes, and they were almost black. Forget scared. She was truly petrified. "Your father took everything from me, and now, I think I shall return the favor." He whipped her around so that her back rested against his chest. His arm was around her waist, and his hook threatened her neck.

He started to lead her towards the dock, and she came to her senses. She slowly lifted her hand up to the hook, while her other arm swiftly jabbed him in the stomach. Killian doubled over while Athena ran in the other direction. She didn't get very far, however, when suddenly Killian grabbed her from behind. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She continued to struggle, and when Killian lost his grip, she flew out of his hands and her head collided with the cement. She was knocked unconscious.

Killian took a deep breath as he looked down upon an unconscious Athena. He really felt bed, as he never intended to hurt her, but it was her fault for struggling. He hoped she didn't have a concussion. Slowly, he picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder, heading in the direction of his ship.


	4. Chapter 4: The Key to Everything

Gold walked back to his show and decided to give Athena her space. He understood why she was so upset, and he realized it was a stupid idea to tell her about magic. He should have done it more delicately. He probably should have given her proof too. What's done was done, though, and Gold hoped that she would be able to see the truth. He was worried. She was alone, and Gold had a lot of enemies, especially after what he did to Emma. Suddenly, the door to his shop opened. _Speaking of enemies._

"Regina. Here to gloat?" He stood behind the counter and did not look at her. Instead, he occupied himself by shining one of his trinkets.

"Listen, Gold, I had no idea that would happen. I admit, when I found out she was your daughter, I thought I would be able to use her to get Emma back, but I never intended to ruin her life."

"It doesn't matter whether or not you intended it. You still ruined her life. And what makes you think she would be able to help you get Emma back? Haven't you learned by now, Regina? I care about one thing: power. If this girl stood between me and my power, I would cut her down without a thought." He still refused to look at Regina, but she could still see right through him.

"I highly doubt that, Gold. You had me build a curse so that you could find your son. Little did you know that you would lose your daughter in the process."

"I didn't know about Athena until it was too late! I had to give her her best chance."

"So you admit you do care about her."

"Of course I care about my daughter. But if you also recall, I had you create that curse, knowing that I would retain my powers in the end. You could say I chose power over Athena."

"If you cared about her, then why didn't you go looking for her when the curse was broken?"

"You know quite well that anyone who leaves Storybrook loses their memories. It took quite a bit of magic to find Neal. I couldn't risk it."

* * *

Athena stirred and slowly began to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her head hurt really badly. She then realized that she was bound to a chair. She was in a small room, and she suddenly felt dizzy. She thought it was her head, but then she remembered that Killian was leading her to the docks. She was on a boat!

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and the door opened. "Ah, awake now, are we? Sorry about the head, lass. Next time, don't struggle." He approached her with ice, knelt down to her level, and applied it to the bruise that was forming on her head. Athena cringed at the coldness and pain. "You're probably wondering what you are doing here. And, no, the rum did not cloud my judgment on this one. By now, I gather you believe more than you did before." Athena noticed the smell of rum was gone. She must have been out for a few hours.

She quietly spoke, "Are you Captain Hook?" She couldn't believe she was saying it. Maybe she had been hit harder than she thought.

"Ah, excellent, lass! And extra points for the Captain. You see, your father wasn't lying. He may be a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them. As I told you before, your father took the woman I love, and I need your help to get her back."

"What can I do?"

"The crocodile is the only one who can let Emma out, and with you as leverage, he will have no choice. Now, I have no intention of hurting you, lass, but this is the only way," he said, as he continued to hold the ice.

"Then let me help you," Athena stated firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" Killian was shocked. He had just kidnapped her. Why would she help him?

"I hate my father. While, yes, I believe now that he was telling the truth about this town, he still condemned me to a terrible life. I have been alone for seventeen years. When I was younger, I used to hold out hope that a nice family would adopt me and love me. As the years passed, that hope dwindled, and my anger grew. He claimed that he wanted to give me my best chance, but it seems to me it was more for his benefit. This cursed world didn't sound so terrible. I would have been fine, and Emma would have saved everyone. He knew she would save everyone, yet he let me go anyways. He is the Dark One, after all. I don't know what a 'dark one' is, but it sounds pretty evil." She paused before continuing. She was still trying to wrap her head around it all. "If what you are saying is true, that Gold trapped Emma in a magic hat so that he could absorb her power, then I want to help you save her. Whatever you need me to do, I will do it. Killian, please, let me help you."

Killian noted how genuine she sounded. _Well, I know now that she is Belle's child,_ he thought. She had a big heart, and she really wanted to help. Killian took a leap of faith and began to untie Athena. "If we are going to succeed, I am going to need you to go along with what I say. Is that understood?" Athena nodded her head. "Good. Let's go up on deck." With that, Killian turned around and walked upstairs with Athena following.

* * *

"Well, I just came to apologize and see if there was anything I could do to help," Regina stated.

"You've done quite enough."

"Gold, I'm serious. I'm worried about her. She shouldn't be in this town alone. You have a lot of enemies, and she's helpless."

"Not necessarily."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina was curious.

"Well, I was the Dark One when she was conceived. I don't know for certain, but I think she has dark magic inside her. And now, being in a place with magic, she might learn how to unleash it."

"You're telling me that she's another Dark One?"

"No, but she might have the potential for darkness."

"How do you know she has magic at all? You could be wrong."

"Have you seen her eyes?"

"What about her eyes?"

* * *

Killian and Athena stood on the deck of his ship. Killian grabbed a sword and attached it to his sheath. Athena held the ice to her head.

"Ready, lass?" Killian asked. Athena nodded. "Ok, so when the crocodile gets here, we are going to put on a little show. I am going to threaten you, and you are going to pretend to be hurt. Understood?"

"Yes, sir! I'm a great actress." Athena smiled and laughed.

"Alright, no smiling when daddy gets here. Toss the ice to the side. Let me see the bruise." Killian examined the bruise and gently touched it.

"Ow! That hurt!" Athena jumped back from his touch.

"Sorry, lass. Well, it's starting to turn black and blue. Your father is going to kill me when he sees that. Oh well, it will add to our show. Alright, it's show time." Killian gently turned Athena around and snaked a hand around her waist with her back to him. He tried not to hurt her.

"Try to make it look believable, Hook, or this is never going to work," Athena smirked. With that, Killian tightened his hold on her. He took a deep breath and called out to the man he wanted so desperately to destroy. "Crocodile? … Oh, crocodile?" Nothing. "RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Athena jumped at the loudness. Suddenly, Gold appeared right on the ship before their very eyes. Athena gulped and was shocked at his sudden appearance. She was still getting used to the whole magic thing, and this had been the first real magic she had seen. She tried to play the part, but she was still angry at her father.

Killian held his hook up to her neck, and she put on a scared face. "Nice of you to show up," Killian smirked.

Gold tried to remain calm and impassive, but he wanted to kill Hook for laying a hand on his daughter. He saw the bruise forming on her forehead and his anger intensified. "Let her go, Hook, if you know what is good for you," he threatened.

"Actually, I don't think I will. You see, you took the one I love. It's only fair that I take someone you love."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Do I look like I care? With Emma gone, I have no morality. So what is there to stop me from killing your daughter right now?"

"You would be ensuring your own death."

"I would rather be dead if I can't be with Emma."

"That can be arranged." Gold took a step forward, and as he did, Killian's hook dug closer to Athena's neck. Athena was really scared, but for some reason, she trusted Killian. Yes, he did kidnap her, but he was a desperate man. He claimed to have no morals, but Athena knew he was a good man. Gold, however, was rotten to the core.

"One more move, and her blood will spill all over this deck."

Suddenly, a cloud of green smoke appeared, and when it cleared, Athena saw a woman dressed in all green. She stood on the other side of the deck from Gold. Gold, the woman, and Killian with Athena now formed a triangle. Both Gold and the woman were a good fifteen feet away, but the presence of this new woman worried Athena. Evidently, it worried Killian too, as his hold on her tightened to where it started to hurt.

"Zelena. What are you doing here?" Killian spoke through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to help you, dearie." Zelena responded.

"Why would you want to help me?" Killian asked.

"What? Maybe I just want to help you get Emma back! Does there have to be a stipulation?" Zelena joked.

"Forgive me if I don't trust you."

"It's simple really. Just hand me the girl, and I will help get Emma back."

Killian felt Athena grab onto his arm that was around her waist. He could tell she was scared, but he would not let anything happen to this girl. "Why do you want her?"

"That's for me to know. What does she mean to you anyways? She is the Dark One's daughter after all. Don't you want to see him suffer?"

Athena was truly helpless now. She knew that Killian was in over his head. He had no magic. All he had was a hook and her, but this witch could easily get to her. Athena made eye contact with her father, and he was trying to signal something to her. Zelena and Killian continued to talk and did not notice. Gold did not want to risk using magic to hurt Zelena when she was so close to his daughter. Athena tried to understand what he was showing her. A small ball of green light appeared in his hand and he gestured to Zelena. Athena suddenly felt a burst of something inside her, which she could only assume to be magic. She gasped and looked up at Gold, and he smiled, knowing that she now fully believed in magic. She looked down at her hand, and pushed it out towards Zelena, and a flash of blue light flew out of her hand and knocked Zelena down. Athena gasped and immediately threw her hand down, and another flash of blue light hit the ground. Killian was shocked to find that Athena had magic, but it looked like she had just discovered it herself. He looked down at the ground that Athena hit, and noticed a hole was made. Suddenly, a portal appeared. Killian looked over at Zelena, who was starting to get up, and then to Gold, who had just noticed the portal as well. Killian did the only thing that came to his head. He held onto Athena and jumped into the portal. Athena screamed, and then they were gone. Gold ran over to where the portal was and tried to follow, but the portal closed up before he could.

"Damn it!" He screamed as he pounded the ground.

Zelena stood up and took in what just happened. "You better hope you find her before I do. I will have your daughter, Gold. She is the key to everything." With that, she vanished.

Gold stared at the spot where Zelena just stood. He was confused. _What did she mean by 'the key to everything'?_ He would try to find out more, but he had more pressing questions. Where did Hook take his daughter? And how would he get her back?

He heard footsteps, and looked up to find Regina, David, and Snow. David looked like he wanted to kill Gold, but Regina spoke first.

"Gold, what happened? You just disappeared, and then we saw the portal. What's going on?"

"He took her."

"What are you talking about, Gold?" David scoffed. "Who took who?"

"Hook took my daughter! He kidnapped her and when I tried to get her back, Zelena showed up. Athena has magic, and she hit Zelena and then accidently made a portal. Hook took her through the portal, and I have no idea where they went or how to get to her!" Gold was pacing back and forth now.

"Wait, you have a daughter?" David was confused and looked at his wife. She was equally confused.

"Catch up, Charming. Where did Zelena go?" Regina questioned.

"I don't know. She just disappeared, but she said that she wanted Athena. She said she was the 'key to everything'. I don't know what she meant."

"We'll find her, Gold. We can't let Zelena get to her," Regina responded. Gold stormed off to his shop.

Regina sighed. "This is all my fault."


	5. Chapter 5: Those Eyes

Killian and Athena looked around at their new surroundings. Athena was going through a mix of emotions. She was angry with her father, scared of the wicked witch, and confused because she had magic! She looked at her hands, trying to comprehend what just happened. Had she had magic all along? Did it only work in Storybrook? Or did it work because she finally believed? From what she could understand, she had made a portal of some sort that took her and Killian to a different place. She recognized this place, but it was like it was from a movie or something. They were on a beautiful island with lots of trees surrounding them. She looked over at Killian, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. He almost looked scared.

"Athena, what was the last place you were thinking of when you went through the portal?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, when I realized you were Captain Hook, I immediately thought of my favorite childhood movie, _Peter Pan_ , and I tried to compare you to the Hook from the movie but I just don't see any similarities. You kind of remind me more of Jack Sparrow because of the whole 'rum' thing. I guess when we were falling, I was thinking of the movie again for some reason. Does that mean we are in…"

"Neverland," Killian finished. "Yes, that is exactly what I was afraid of." As soon as the words left his mouth, they heard the sound of a crow and were immediately surrounded by a bunch of boys. They were armed with spears that were aimed at Killian and Athena. They made way for a boy who seemed to be their leader. He strolled up to Killian and Athena with a smirk on his face, staring directly at Athena. She thought him to be around the same age as her and that he was very cute. She knew these boys were a danger, however, as Killian unsheathed his sword in defense. He stood in front of her to protect her, and she readied her hands so that she could use her magic if she needed it.

"Pan," Hook stated disdainfully. Athena stared right back at the boy that she now knew was the main character in her favorite childhood film. However, he seemed to be a lot cockier than the Peter in her movie, so she remained on the defense. She trusted Killian, and if Killian was afraid of this boy, then she should be as well.

"Hello, Hook. Long time no see. Who's your friend?" Peter asked, still staring at Athena.

"She's no one, so why don't you just leave us be, and we will be on our way to get off your godforsaken island," Killian responded. Peter continued to smirk.

"Well, Hook, you don't seem to be in any mood for my games today," Peter laughed.

"You're damn right I'm not."

"That's too bad. What you neglect to understand is that this is my island, and we play by my rules. The only way you are getting off this island is if I say so." Suddenly, Killian's sword flew out of his hands and into Peter's. He approached Killian and held the sword to his throat. "Boys, please escort Captain Hook back to our camp. I need to have a word with his little friend here, alone."

Athena stayed in defense mode, and now she was very scared. She did not want to be alone with him. Killian tried to fight off the lost boys, but it was no use. As they dragged him away, he yelled out to Athena, "Don't listen to him, and don't tell him anything!" Suddenly, one of the lost boys gagged him and dragged him away. Athena was left to face Peter alone. Athena contemplated what she should do. Killian said not to tell him anything. Would it be dangerous if Peter found out about her powers? What else did Killian not want him knowing? Athena was so conflicted, and she finally decided not to say anything to Pan. She looked up at this dangerous character as he got closer to her and started circling her.

"I don't know about you, but you don't seem like 'no one' to me." Athena remained silent as Peter continued to circle her. He waited for a response, and when he realized he would receive none, he continued. "My name, as you probably now know, is Peter Pan. What's yours?" Again, he received no response. "This is where you say, 'Hi, Peter. My name is so and so. Nice to meet you!'… nothing?... Well then, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought." He stepped closer to Athena, making her back up because she was uncomfortable. She continued to back up until her back hit a tree, and his hands caged her in on either side of her head. Athena was forced to stare into his green eyes while he stared into her blue orbs with that obnoxious smirk on his face.

"I find you interesting," Peter spoke.

"You don't know me," Athena finally responded.

"Ah, she finally speaks. I want to know you. There is just something about you. Maybe it's your mystery, maybe it's those mesmerizing blue orbs you've got there, or maybe it's the way you held up your hands to defend yourself." He smirked, and Athena gulped. He then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I know you have magic." Athena shivered and looked away from him. "You are like a game to me, and I will find out everything I need to know about you. Peter Pan never fails." Suddenly, Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of black dust. He blew the dust onto Athena, and as she breathed in the dust, she immediately felt her eyes begin to close and her body grew weak as she slipped into unconsciousness. Peter caught her with ease and threw her over his shoulder, heading back towards his camp.

* * *

"What's the plan, Gold?" Regina asked as her, Snow, and David entered the shop.

"My plan includes none of you, so I don't see why it matters. You know where the door is. Don't let it hit you on the way out," Gold scoffed as he stood behind his counter, looking for something.

"Listen, Gold, I may not be your biggest fan right now, but I am the acting sheriff of Storybrook, so I am going to help you whether you like it or not," Charming stated.

"I am going to say this only once: I am doing this myself, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind. This is my daughter, and I am going to get her."

"Well how do you suppose to cross realms?" Snow asked.

"You're not coming with me, so why do you need to know?"

"Gold, this is all my fault. Let us help you. Please? We just want to protect her. Killian is distraught about Emma. We can talk to him," Regina offered.

"I'm not concerned about that bloody pirate. He may hate me, but he would never kill an innocent, not anymore. No, I'm more concerned about the wicked witch who wants my daughter because she thinks she is 'the key to everything'." Gold finally found what he was looking for and pulled Pandora's box out of a cabinet.

* * *

Peter carried Athena into his camp, and his eyes locked with Killian who was tied to a tree, still gagged. Killian immediately began to struggle at seeing Athena unconscious, and Peter laughed.

"Your little friend is so interesting, Hook. I can't wait to find out more about her." Killian struggled even more and mumbled through his gag. "A little testy, aren't we? Don't worry, Hook. I'll take good care of her." With that, he winked, and walked away with Athena, leaving Hook frantically struggling. Peter brought Athena to his treehouse on the edge of the camp. He climbed the ladder and gently placed Athena on his bed. His treehouse was small, containing only the uncomfortable bed that Athena was currently occupying. Peter looked down at the unconscious girl on his bed, admiring her beauty. He thought she was beautiful; pale skin, brown, curly hair, and most of all, her eyes. Back when he first saw her, he was drawn to her eyes, and he was mesmerized by them. Peter was conflicted. He never cared for anyone, but this girl was different.

Peter sighed, "Those eyes are going to be the death of me." With that, he left the treehouse, with the intent to return when she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

Chapter 6: The Prophecy

Athena slowly regained consciousness, eyes remaining closed. She was laying on something soft, which she assumed was her bed at Granny's. Her mind felt cluttered with different pieces of a puzzle, and she could not see the big picture.

She remembered coming to Storybrook, and meeting Granny at the diner. She remembered Regina and meeting… him. Her father, whom she now referred to as Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. She slowly turned in her lucid state trying to remember all the pieces.

She remembered Killian and being kidnapped. She slowly lifted her hand to touch the bruise that still graced her forehead and winced at the pain.

Then there was the wicked witch, and then… magic. Athena had magic. She pushed the witch away, and then there was a portal of some sort. We went through it. Then there was an island…. And a boy. Not just any boy. Peter Pan.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She looked around and realized she was not at Granny's. She was in what looked like a hut or treehouse. There was the bed that she was laying on and nothing else.

This can't be happening. Kidnapped again? Twice in one day?

Through the cracks in the walls, she could see that it was dark outside. So she must have been out for a while. She contemplated venturing outside, but she really did not want to face Pan again. Eventually, her curiosity won out, and she also knew she would eventually have to see him. She got out of the bed, the pain from her bruise increasing as she stood. She located a latch in the corner of the room and opened it. Below her was a ladder. One step at a time, she climbed down the ladder.

Once her feet hit the ground, she chanced a look at her surroundings. There were at least 20 young boys busying themselves around the camp. Some were sharpening knives, others eating, and some seemed to be having fun. She didn't see Killian anywhere. No one seemed to notice her, which she thought was good for the time being. It allowed her to get her bearings.

As she continued to look around the camp, her eyes locked onto the one person who did notice her. He was sitting down in front of the fire, intently staring at her. Pan. When she noticed him, she was afraid at first, but then she was annoyed. She hated the smug look on his face, the same look he had when he had her against a tree. It was all a game to him. So she stared right back at him, intent on winning their little staring contest and gaining back some control over the situation.

...

Peter was amused by her stubbornness. He was surprised to see her awake so soon, and equally surprised that she would venture out of the treehouse, knowing that she was surrounded by enemies. Maybe she didn't remember. She looked a little scared… Suddenly, her expression went from scared to angry. Well she definitely remembers. He continued to stare at her. He would easily be able to manipulate her. She was a mystery to him that he wanted to solve. How had Hook and some girl gotten on his island without him knowing? He would find everything he needed to know about this girl, and maybe she could get him the heart of the truest believer. Last time, he had failed, but maybe this girl was the missing link to his survival.

...

Gold hid Pandora's Box from the others. He couldn't let them know what he feared most.

"What do you mean, "the key to everything"?" Charming asked.

Gold rolled his eyes. "Zelena tried to take my daughter and said she was "the key to everything". So if you are so interested in helping me get my daughter back, go figure out that damn riddle, and take care of Zelena."

Regina was getting extremely frustrated. "Fine, Gold. You go do whatever it is you do best. But if anything happens to her, I swear…"

"You'll what? Remember this is my daughter, Regina. Not yours. You've already caused enough trouble. Now go get your sister under control."

With that, Regina stormed out of Gold's shop with Snow and Charming in tow.

"Now what are we going to do?" Snow asked, out of breath from trying to keep up with a determined Regina.

"We are going to get Athena back. I don't trust Gold alone. I don't care if she's his daughter. He has already proved how negligent he can be. You should have seen her face when she stormed out of Granny's. She looked so broken. I have to help her," Regina responded.

"So where are we going?" Charming asked.

"We're going to have a chat with my sister."

...

Once he was sure they were gone, Gold placed Pandora's box on the counter. He thought that demon was locked up, but he was filled with dread when Athena was pushed into that portal. Something was wrong. He did the necessary spells to open Pandora's box. It opened, and inside there was nothing. Nothing at all. He had locked Pan away a while ago. Someone must have let him out. Who would dare to cross the Dark One? Never mind that for now. He now knew where Athena was. He pocketed Pandora's Box, and headed towards the docks.

...

As they continued their stare down, Pan's face grew into a smirk, and he motioned for Athena to come sit with him by the fire. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, standing her ground. She was not about to allow this boy to control her. Suddenly, that smirk changed to a glare. She was afraid again, but hid it well, trying to maintain control over the situation. Seeing she was not about to give in, Pan stood up from his place around the fire, and began to slowly walk towards her. It was as if it were just Pan and herself. Her mind blocked out all the boys running around the camp. She was focused on the true danger that was coming right towards her. Still, she held her ground. Pan sauntered right up to her, his face an inch away from hers.

He whispered in her ear, "You've got fire. I like fire."

Athena shivered. She remained strong and silent.

"Still not talking, I see? That's quite alright. I can think of plenty other ways to occupy our time together." With that, Athena unfolded her arms, and wound her hand back to slap him. But Peter was too quick. He easily caught her hand with his and twisted her body around so her back was leaning against his chest. Peter's one arm was encircling her waist, while his other hand tightened around her neck. She could still breathe, but when she tried to struggle, his hand tightened.

He leaned towards her ear, "There's that fire. I told you, you're like a game to me. And I want to know everything about you."

Athena decided to save her energy and stopped struggling for the time being. "Where's Killian?"

"There's that lovely voice. I am rather curious as to what a lovely girl as yourself is doing with a pirate," Pan smirked.

"I asked first," she replied.

"My island. My rules." Athena could feel his smugness as he continued to hold her. She again refused to give Pan any information. If what Killian said was true, this boy was dangerous.

...

Regina knocked on Zelena's door. When there was no answer, she let herself in. She began to search the house for the one thing she needed. She started in the kitchen, making a bit of a ruckus. But Regina wasn't trying to be quiet. She needed to talk to Zelena. In the meantime, she kept searching.

"Looking for something, sister dear?" Regina turned around and came face to face with Zelena who was now holding her magic wand at her.

"Actually, Zelena, I was looking for you."

"Well, clearly I wouldn't be found in a kitchen drawer. You can't lie to me, Regina. I know you want the wand."

"What do you want with Athena?" Regina suddenly demanded.

"Ohhh. So this is about the girl? Since when do you care about her?"

"Since I'm the one that made her life a living hell," Regina said ashamedly.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're wandering. She is far too important."

"What do you mean?"

"I came across a prophecy years ago that I could not decipher. It has to do with the Dark One's daughter."

...

Years Ago in Oz…

Zelena had just disguised herself as the Wizard to send Dorothy home to Kansas. With Dorothy gone, Zelena revealed herself to Glinda.

"Now that she's gone, nothing can stop me from changing my past," Zelena smirked.

"Then I will find someone else to fulfill the prophecy. As long as I am in Oz I will not stop searching until I find someone to stop you," Glinda replied.

"I suppose that means that you have to leave Oz. Maybe you'll find the enchanted forest more to your liking!"

"Zelena, please, it's not too late. You can change…"

"Goodbye, Glinda!" With that, Glinda was banished to the Enchanted Forest. Zelena knew this would not stop the prophecy from being fulfilled, so she set out to find a way to stop it.

Years later, while Zelena was terrorizing some munchkins, her eyes were drawn to one specific munchkin who looked different than the rest. He was old, his eyes were silver with no pupils, and he appeared to be blind. Zelena realized he was a seer. She descended from her broom, and all of the other munchkins vanished out of fear.

As she approached the seer, she asked, "What's your name?"

"I am called Dot. How can I help you, Zelena?"

"Are you a seer?"

"I see all."

"So, you know about the future?"

"I am cursed with the knowledge of what is yet to come."

"How can I stop the prophecy from coming true? The one that says I will be overthrown and destroyed?"

"Usually, you cannot. When a prophecy is told, it will come true, always." Zelena became angry and was about to kill the munchkin, when he suddenly spoke again. "This case is different. In your case, Zelena, there is a counter prophecy. One that can undo the first prophecy."

"Well, what is it?"

"She is the key to everything. The daughter of both light and dark. She will be the one to prevent the destruction of the Witch."

"What is that supposed to mean? "The daughter of both light and dark"? How do I find her?"

"I'm afraid that is all I know. But she will be the one to stop your demise."

"Your usefulness has just run out then." With that, Zelena killed the seer, and set off towards the castle.

...

Present Day

"So you think Athena is the daughter of both light and dark?" Regina asked after hearing Zelena's account.

"I don't just think. I know. You and I both know the original prophecy is about Emma. She would have been the one to destroy me. She will come back eventually, but this time I will have the key to the counter prophecy," Zelena stated.

"But Athena is not like you. She's not evil. She's a girl who just discovered she has powers and is lost."

"All the easier to manipulate, my dear sister. My current problem is trying to locate her. I have no idea where Hook took her," Zelena stopped, and saw the look in Regina's eyes. "But you do. You know where she is, don't you? Well, let's have it then. Where is she?"

"She's safe." The second she said that, Zelena was suddenly knocked unconscious with the hilt of a sword. As she fell to the ground, David was revealed holding the sword. Regina picked up the magic wand, and the two ran from the house to Snow who was waiting outside.

"I can't believe that worked," Regina said. "Ok, let's go get Athena."

Regina waved the magic wand, and suddenly a cyclone appeared and carried the three of them to Neverland.

...

As this was happening, Rumple approached the dock and summoned Ariel. She suddenly appeared from under the water.

"Ariel, I need your help. I need to get to Neverland."

"Rumplestiltskin, I can't take people with me through realms. My magic isn't powerful enough for that," Ariel replied.

"That's why I brought this." Rumple revealed Pandora's Box. "You are going to put me in here, take me to Neverland, and let me out."

"How does it work?"

...

As Peter held Athena, he suddenly felt a change in the island. Someone had just entered through a portal.

"Boys! It seems we have some new arrivals on my island over by the beach. Please go and welcome our guests," Peter announced to the lost boys. The whole group suddenly stopped their fun and ran off into the forest towards the beach, leaving Athena and Peter alone. Suddenly, he felt another change. Someone else had made it to the island. He knew they had come for her and Killian. He would have to hide his new friend.

"Now the real games begin, sweetheart."


End file.
